


Regrets

by Captain_Marvel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aunt Natasha Romanov, BAMF Peter Parker, Gen, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Survives the Snap, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Marvel/pseuds/Captain_Marvel
Summary: Peter Parker regretted a lot of things. He regretted not trying out for the play in sixth grade. He regretted not befriending Mj sooner. He regretted not taking the bullet that killed his uncle. He regretted not being able to save his father figure and half the universe. The one thing Peter Parker would never regret was adopting Morgan Stark.Join Peter Parker on the journey of recovery, raising Morgan Stark, learning the ways of SI, going to college, and trying to save the universe.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, peter parker/ to be determined
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Regrets

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [built from scraps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20131441) by [peterstank](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterstank/pseuds/peterstank). 
  * Inspired by [Pater Patriae](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268243) by [hollow_dweller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollow_dweller/pseuds/hollow_dweller). 



> Hi everyone! This is my first fic so please be kind. I'm open to constructive criticism or any ideas you have. I've wanted to write a fic for a while, but I've never had time. This is also inspire by another fic that I can't remember the name of so once I find it I'll link it. Please comment, give kudos, or subscribe if you want.
> 
> Have a nice day or night!

The stars were once Peter Parker’s safe place. Other’s had stuffed animals or blankets from their childhood, but Peter had the stories of the Constellations to distract him from his horrific reality. Whether if it was from his paralyzing grief or his constantly plaguing nightmares, he could always separate himself from them when he had the story of Lyra or Orion to drown himself in. 

Unfortunately that wasn’t the case now. Even if they were different stars, every time Peter looked out the ship window he saw the stars that Tony died under. The stars where the snap that killed half of the universe occurred. The stars couldn’t take away his grief anymore. They only made it stronger. 

The rations were long gone. 

The oxygen supply was low. 

The space ship was still damaged from it’s last fight. 

They were now floating endlessly in space. 

His metabolism only made his hunger worse.

All his remaining baby fat was long gone. 

He could see every single one of his ribs. 

His jutted check bones only made his dark circles more prominent. 

It was time. 

He and Nebula exchanged solemn goodbyes. 

He made peace with the horrible hand he was dealt. 

He said farewell to the world. 

And as soon as Peter Parker fell asleep, a bright light engulfed the ship. 

He was going home.

To a broken world full of so many regrets.


End file.
